


Shuichi's Fantasy

by CloverHouraisan



Series: SaiOuMota Fantasies [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Polyamory, Power Play, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHouraisan/pseuds/CloverHouraisan
Summary: All other characters have revealed their fantasies to Shuichi via love hotel encounters, so the next natural question is this: what would be Shuichi's fantasy?  In an awkward moment of catching his friends in a compromising position, Shuichi discovers a new desire deep in the recesses of his heart.  How will he approach them about it?  Will the fantasy remain just that, or will it become something more than Shuichi could possibly imagine?





	Shuichi's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to combine the OuMota and SaiOuMota stories into one. I got really fucking impatient because work was getting slow, so don't judge me. The OuMota scene gets really rough and a little bit kinky. I did tag dubious consent as a precaution in case the scenarios I wrote could be interpreted a certain way. The SaiOuMota scene is more vanilla than that, though still a little bit cheeky with the way Kokichi behaves. It's also still not done, but it'll get posted very soon. There, that should cover all content warnings. Don't say I didn't warn you, because this was your warning.

Kaito woke up, stretching his back out before sitting up.  Today was the day when he promised to show Kokichi a good time in bed.  He didn't usually think of sex as a chore, but with how annoying he found Kokichi, this particular instance did feel like a little bit of a chore.  However, this moment also offered him a golden opportunity.  For the past few days, Kokichi had been ruthlessly invasive about Kaito's sex life.  Ever since Kaito admitted that hearing Kokichi and Shuichi loudly having sex turned him on, the supreme leader didn't let up on him a single bit, preventing him from living any of that moment down.  Now was his chance to sate Kokichi's curiosity, and if that meant he would get a good fuck out of it, he was willing to let Kokichi's behavior slide.  Kaito showered and dressed himself before heading to the dining hall for breakfast.  As usual, it was pretty empty since not a lot of people woke up as early as he did for his daily workout.  However, from the sounds of silverware touching plates, he could tell that there was at least one person.  As his luck would have it, that person was Kokichi.  With nowhere to hide, Kaito got his food and walked straight up to the seat next to Kokichi's and sat down without so much as a "Hello" or "Good morning".  
  
"Good morning, Kaito!" Kokichi seemed as bright as ever.  "You ready for me tonight~?"  
  
Kaito sighed.  
  
"If you wouldn't fixate on it, maybe I would be." Kaito grumbled, shoving some hash browns into his mouth.  Kokichi's smile faded a little.  
  
"Aww, come on, Kaito.  Don't be such a stick in the mud." Kokichi put a hand on his back.  
  
"I'm not a stick in the mud.  I just don't want to feel like I'm being coerced in this." Kaito removed Kokichi's hand from his personal space.  
  
"Kaito, you know me.  I would never coerce you into anything like that." Kokichi ate some more of his food, a serving of omurice with some ketchup and waffles on the side.  "After all, according to most people, sex is all about love, isn't it?  What would it be without it?"  
  
Kaito paused.  As annoying as Kokichi's behavior was, he couldn't deny the validity of his question.  What was sex about, if not love?  Was it about procreation?  Scientifically speaking, yes.  However, there had to be a reason for gay sex to be as popular as it was for being completely ineffective in the way of procreation.  Was it just about physical pleasure?  Sure, that was the foundation of his relationship with Shuichi as well as the urges that turned him bisexual, but from the fantasy he and Shuichi shared two nights ago, Kaito felt that there was more to sex than just physical pleasure.  That logic also worked in reverse; even though Kaito treasured the emotional experiences in sex, he was unable to deny that their allure stemmed from the physical realm.  In all of his life, nobody had stopped to ask him what he felt like he was getting out of sex, and Kokichi contemplating the idea right in front of him opened his eyes to the greater depth of the rabbit hole even before he had the opportunity to take a chance and jump down.  
  
"Come to think of it, we talk about sex so casually nowadays that it kind of loses that emotional impact, don't you think?" Kaito added.  He wasn't expecting to get into a philosophical conversation about sex, but if it got Kokichi to be less annoying, he would take whatever he could get.  
  
"You have a point." Kokichi mused.  "I mean, yesterday, I dared you to have sex with me to prove that someone other than Shuichi could get you up in the same way that little boys dare each other to do reckless stunts to prove their masculinity.  Weird, huh?"  
  
"It's nothing more than a game." Kaito continued.  "And I...  I don't like that."  
  
"I didn't think you did." Kokichi had some of his grape juice.  "I mean, half of the stuff I heard you guys saying in your sleep was mushy-gushy romantic bullshit."  
  
"That's because I want more than just to feel good physically." Kaito turned to look more directly at Kokichi.  "For me, half of the rush comes from seeing my partner trust me so wholeheartedly.  When both of us are on the same page, I feel like I can go at it with the most energy."  
  
"I guess I'm more into it for the physical thrills." Kokichi replied.  "I mean, I've propositioned about every guy here at least once, and I've specifically tried to trick Gonta into it three times.  If that doesn't tell you that I love the feeling of getting my ass fucked, then I dunno what will."  
  
Kaito turned a bit red at the thought of Gonta engaging in any sex acts.  He knew that he probably had those primal desires in him from growing up in the wild among animals, but because of the giant man's fixation on being a gentleman and caring for bugs, he didn't think that sex was often on the entomologist's brain.  Even so, now that Kokichi put the idea in the airspace, Kaito found himself wondering how big Gonta was down there.  To keep himself from pursuing those questions any further, Kaito shoved more food into his mouth.  
  
"You're thinking about it too, aren't you~?" Kokichi giggled.  "You know, the image of Gonta fucking another guy."  
  
"Don't go saying things like that out loud!  I don't want him to clothesline my ass!" Kaito said exasperatedly.  
  
"Then, do you wanna take this conversation somewhere more private?  I don't think anyone's using the AV room right now, so we can go there." Kokichi had finished his food in the time they spent talking.  Kaito was almost done, save for some sausage pieces he left on the side to deter any thoughts about vaguely sausage-shaped body parts on hulking, muscular entomologists with childlike innocence in their hearts.  As the morning announcement from the Monokubs rang out across the whole school, Kaito knew there wasn't much time before the place was swarmed with people wanting to eat.  Wordlessly, he nodded in agreement with Kokichi's offer and bussed their trays before walking with him to the AV room.  Once Kokichi finished checking to make sure they weren't being followed by any students, he shut the door behind them and pulled up a chair.  
  
"This is more like it, don't you think?" Kokichi seemed more at ease.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Kaito smiled.  He couldn't believe he was actually having fun talking with Kokichi.  Normally, the two of them stayed in their own lanes, only really crossing paths through Shuichi.  He didn't realize how much he was missing out on just by allowing Kokichi a chance to talk to him in earnest.  
  
"As I was saying, I only asked Korekiyo once.  I heard he was into some kinky shit, which I enjoy, but when he said he wanted to be the one in control, I knew it wasn't meant to be." Kokichi said.  "I don't know if I ever found out what he was into, but have you heard any rumors?"  
  
"Not really." Kaito shrugged.  "Do you think it has to do with his obsession with his sister?"  
  
"Ugh, I hope not." Kokichi looked a little disgusted.  "I know I'm a freak, but I wouldn't fuck my family."  
  
"TMI, Kokichi." Kaito sighed.  Kokichi looked around in the video library, trying to find something interesting to watch with Kaito.  
  
"Rantaro didn't want to do it because he felt there was no love in my request." Kokichi continued, changing from the VHS shelf to the DVD shelf.  "He's a huge fucking sap, but I bet girls and guys everywhere would eat him up for it."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding.  I thought I was sappy and romantic, but he makes me feel like a mindless nymphomaniac by comparison." Kaito found a DVD of Carl Sagan's _Cosmos_ and pocketed it to watch in his room or his lab.  "Did you ask Kiibo by any chance?"  
  
"Yeah.  He said no as well, but from how much weaker his protests were in comparison to other guys' reactions, I think he secretly wanted it~" Kokichi smirked.  "Who'd have thought pure, precious Kiiboy had those kinds of thoughts?  Even if he doesn't have a dick, I'm sure Miu could help out in that department~"  
  
Kaito didn't say anything in response.  There was one more guy to ask about anyway, so he decided to finish this particular line of conversation.  
  
"What about Ryoma?" Kaito asked.  
  
"Me asking him was kinda anticlimactic in the end.  Ryoma turned me away without even hearing me out.  I swear he doesn't like having fun." Kokichi kept going until he found a clean jewel case with an unmarked disc in it.  Curious, he took the disc out.  
  
"Yeah, I dunno what to think about him either." Kaito replied.  "It's as if when you first lock eyes with him, he automatically decides whether he hates you or not just by how you look."  
  
"I think the only person who's ever successfully conversed with him is Shuichi." Kokichi said, fiddling with the disc in his hand.  "I saw them talking the other day before the whole thing with the keys was discovered, and Ryoma's like a completely different person around Shuichi than he is with anyone else.  Even the girls don't seem to get much out of him."  
  
"That being said, he doesn't seem to be interested in sleeping with anyone here.  All he really cares about is making friends with Shuichi for some reason." Kaito tried to see what was on the disc Kokichi was holding, but he quickly saw that it was unmarked.  "Hey...  Where'd you get that disc?"  
  
"Oh, this?" Kokichi held out the disc.  "I found it when I was looking for some movies for us to watch.  It was in an unmarked case.  I'd take it back to my lab and look at it there, but I don't wanna infect my computer with a virus, so I wanna try playing it like a DVD first."  
  
"O-Okay." Kaito was confused.  This disc literally seemed to come out of nowhere, so he was highly suspicious of it.  Kokichi found the DVD player and put the disc in.  After the reader kicked into action, both of them waited in anticipation for what would come on.  Once an image finally came into view, Kokichi's eyes lit up, and Kaito's jaw hit the floor.  This was unmistakably the footage from Kokichi's shared dream with Shuichi.  Kaito didn't get to see it, and he wasn't woken up by the noises they were making in Shuichi's room until about halfway in, so both the sights and sounds of the beginning were completely new in his mind.  Kaito could barely think of words to say as he first watched Kokichi and Shuichi making out passionately, the lewd sounds from both of them going straight to his groin.  Kokichi looked at Kaito with a mischievous grin on his face.  This would go down to be one of the happiest accidents in his life.  
  
"Well, well, well...  What do we have here~?" Kokichi was highly amused.  "I didn't know they could record our dreams like that.  This is some sweet technology."  
  
"I guess the second activation doesn't undo as much as copy and paste." Kaito mumbled to himself, thinking about what Monokuma revealed to him and Shuichi the other day.  
  
"This is your lucky day, Kaito!  You'll finally get to watch that scene that you jacked off to three nights ago!" Kokichi was positively effervescent with excitement.  At this point, the Kokichi on the screen was sucking Shuichi off.  Those moans that the detective made were absolutely sinful.  Kaito's face was now bright red and piping hot.  
  
"K-Kokichi..." Kaito could barely get the other boy's name out.  "How...  How does this happen with you?!"  
  
"Beats me." Kokichi shrugged.  "Could I have been the Ultimate Lucky Student instead?"  
  
"W-What?" Kaito was confused, but Kokichi cut him off.  
  
"Shh!  Wait, this is a good part!" Kokichi pointed to the screen.  Right now, the Kokichi in the video was going a bit faster with his motions, and Shuichi was finding it increasingly hard to hold on.  Eventually, the pressure built up too high, and Shuichi came inside the supreme leader's mouth.  
  
_"K-Kokichi!  Ngh...!  Wait!"_  
  
_"Tired already?  We haven't even gotten to the best part yet~  I haven't even had my turn to be pleasured~"_  
  
If Kaito's jaw wasn't dislocated before from how quickly his jaw dropped for his initial reaction, it certainly felt that way with the next scene that unfolded.  Now that on-screen Kokichi had had his fill of Shuichi, he was ready to get down to business.  Kaito could only watch mouth agape as the Kokichi on the DVD sensually stripped his clothes off and revealed Kirumi's bra, Tsumugi's panties, a black garterbelt, and Maki's stockings underneath his clothes.  He angled himself as if it were a point-of-view shot, making the experience all the more difficult for Kaito to withstand.  Kaito didn't think he would be into it, but he loved every second of Kokichi's screentime spent in just the girls' underwear.  Although he somewhat lamented that it wasn't Shuichi who was crossdressing, the undergarments suited Kokichi surprisingly well.  
  
"You stole those?" Kaito asked.  Kokichi nodded proudly.  "Figured so."  
  
"I have bras and panties from all the girls, you know~?" Kokichi winked.  "Later tonight, I can give you a choice of what you want me to wear to bed~"  
  
"L-Later." Kaito stammered.  "Just keep watching."  
  
_"K-Kokichi...  Please...  I want you so badly..."_  
  
_"What was that, Shuichi?  I didn't quite catch that."_  
  
_"Please!  Let me cum already!  I want you!"_  
  
_"Say it like you mean it, Shuichi~"_  
  
_"Oh, god, please Kokichi!  Let me fuck you already!  I'm so horny, I can't handle it!  Please!"_  
  
_"Good boy~  I'll give you everything you want and more for such a heartfelt performance.  I hope you're ready for me, Shuichi~"_  
  
Kaito continued to watch in silent awe as the Kokichi in the video relentlessly teased Shuichi, forcing him to beg in increasingly embarrassing ways.  Once he was satisfied, he shimmied out of his panties and took out the buttplug inside him.  
  
"How long did you have that in you?" Kaito asked.  
  
"Since that morning." Kokichi answered nonchalantly.  "I've smuggled maps and checks inside me as well."  
  
"Did not need to know that." Kaito rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the screen.  He could only look on in awe as Kokichi went down on Shuichi in the video, those moans sounding nothing short of sinful.  He could feel his pants tightening with every second, completely spellbound by the footage of Shuichi fucking Kokichi on the screen.  Meanwhile, Kokichi was giggling like a high school girl, reveling in Kaito's reactions.  
  
"K-Kokichi..." Kaito stammered.  "What the fuck?"  
  
"I know, right?  I didn't expect it to be that good either~" Kokichi's face turned pink just remembering what he and Shuichi did together.  
  
"Look!  This is the part where he really starts fucking me good!" Kokichi tugged on Kaito's sleeve.  
  
_"A-Ah!  Shuichi!  Fuck me harder!  Don't fucking pussy out on me now.  Show me that side of you only I can bring out!  You sick, perverted fuck of a detective!"_  
  
_"If that's what you want...  I'll show you just how sick and perverted I can be."_  
  
"Holy fuck..." Kaito felt like he was just about ready to cream his pants.  Shuichi was going at it with all of his force, and Kokichi was just letting himself get plowed, completely lost in the sensations.  Seeing Kokichi unraveling so beautifully was perhaps the hottest sight of the video.  It made Kaito want that for himself, and it didn't help that Kokichi was sitting right there in a room where they were the only ones there.  When Shuichi and Kokichi both came in the video, Kaito nearly came himself.  It took all of his effort not to lose it right there.  He looked down at his crotch, panting and hoping that he was still dry down there.  All of a sudden, before he could subtly try to sneak a hand into his pants to check, Kokichi popped up in between his legs.  
  
"Like what you saw~?" Kokichi casually rested his hand on Kaito's thigh.  "I can make that happen for you if you'd like~"  
  
Kaito didn't respond, putting his hand over top of Kokichi's.  They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Kaito suddenly pulled Kokichi up towards him.  He went in straight for a kiss on the lips.  Kokichi was caught off guard for a little, but he relaxed into Kaito's arms, closing his eyes as the kiss deepened.  Eventually, Kaito broke away to stand up with Kokichi.  He roughly pushed the supreme leader up against the wall, going in for another kiss mere seconds after Kokichi's back hit the wall.  Kokichi moaned into the second kiss, his hand snaking behind Kaito's head to pull him closer.  Their bodies rubbed against each other needily, the fact that they were making out in a public space long forgotten.  When they separated again, they resumed staring into each other's eyes, catching their breath from the sudden release of passion.  
  
"Can't wait until tonight anymore, huh~?" Kokichi managed to cock a small grin.  
  
"I guess not." Kaito chuckled.  "You just... do things to me."  
  
"Like what?" Kokichi asked.  
  
"Fucking tease me with that sex tape of yours, for example." Kaito pointed at the DVD player, and Kokichi just laughed in response.  
  
"Come on, I didn't plan that.  I didn't know what was on that disc." Kokichi rubbed his body against Kaito's.  
  
"Well, isn't that lucky, then?" Kaito leaned over to whisper into Kokichi ear and lick it.  "How long have you wanted me~?"  
  
"Soooo fucking long~" Kokichi's spine tingled at the sensation of Kaito's hot breath on his ear.  "I was actually a little jealous that Shuichi's heart seems to be with you."  
  
"What?" Kaito pulled back to his normal position, confused.  
  
"Are you a fucking dolt or something?" Kokichi looked annoyed.  "Shuichi loves you!  Couldn't you tell from your fucking dream?!"  
  
_Shuichi... loves me?!_ Kaito looked shocked, and Kokichi groaned in annoyance.  
  
"What is fucking wrong with you?!" Kokichi shook Kaito's shoulders.  "Are you blind _and_ deaf?!"  
  
"He... never told me." Kaito sighed.  "To be honest, I thought he was in love with you."  
  
"...Come again?" Kokichi was confused.  
  
"Even when Shuichi spends time with me, he can't seem to stop thinking about you." Kaito explained.  "He told me as much two days ago."  
  
"What did he say?" Kokichi asked.  
  
"He told me that you confessed to him that you liked him, but you weren't good with commitment.  Hence your current relationship of casual sex right now." Kaito explained.  
  
"That was before I actually tried to get with anyone other than him." Kokichi's voice was calm.  "I guess that means he likes both of us."  
  
"Isn't that interesting?" Kaito chuckled.  
  
"Anyway, after I refused Korekiyo and got rejected by every other guy here, I realized something important." Kokichi suddenly became stern.  
  
"What did you realize?" Kaito asked.  
  
"I realized that you and Shuichi were the only ones who really accepted me for who I am, lies and all." Kokichi's voice was quiet.  
  
"Kokichi..." Kaito suddenly felt sad.  He knew that Kokichi hid a lot of his true feelings, and to see them coming out little by little was refreshing, but also hard to hear at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Kokichi sighed.  "To all of those other guys, I'm nothing but a liar.  They want nothing to do with me."  
  
Kokichi then hugged Kaito tightly, relishing in his scent.  
  
"But you and Shuichi are so... kind to me.  Even when you get mad at me, you never stay mad for long." Kokichi's voice started to get more emotional.   "You loved me and cared for me like a normal person.  Where they refused to give me a chance, you let me explain myself.  You fought my lies... and subsequently saw my truth."  
  
"What're you saying?" Kaito asked.  
  
"I'm saying I love you AND I love Shuichi!" Kokichi looked up, tears in his eyes.  Kaito gently eased his head into his chest, letting Kokichi cry for a little bit.  Kokichi felt embarrassed to let his facade down.  However, at the same time, it was cathartic and freeing.  
  
"Kokichi...  Why didn't you just say that instead of playing this game of love hotel fantasies?" Kaito asked.  
  
"I guess...  I guess I was just lying to myself." Kokichi scoffed at his own sorry situation.  "I thought that getting into these situations with you would get me closer with you, but in reality, it's only made you more disgusted with me.  I'm such a poor, deluded fool, aren't I?"  
  
"Kokichi, what are you saying?!  You couldn't be more wrong about that!" Kaito gently tilted Kokichi head upward to look at him in the eyes.  "Yes, there are thing you do that annoy us, but even so, there's too much about you that I love, and I'm sure Shuichi loves these parts of you too.  Even with all the lies, it's ultimately a part of who you are.  You, Kokichi Ouma.  The Ultimate Supreme Leader.  It wouldn't be you if you didn't act the way you did."  
  
Kokichi found himself falling apart again in Kaito's arms.  It was the first time he had ever cried this intensely since his childhood.  Kaito held him all throughout, comforting him as best as he could.  Once Kokichi's sobs calmed down, he looked up into Kaito's eyes with a genuine smile on his face.  His cheeks were stained with tears, but his smile spoke volumes about how he truly felt.  
  
"Kaito...  Thank you." Kokichi let Kaito caress his cheek.  "Thank you for accepting all of me."  
  
"It wouldn't be love if I didn't." Kaito smiled back, gently kissing Kokichi's forehead.  "When do you want to talk to Shuichi about this?"  
  
"About what?" Kokichi asked.  
  
"About us being in a three-man relationship." Kaito answered straightforwardly.  "I think that's probably the best way to look at it given how things are."  
  
"Yeah.  I agree." Kokichi gently released his hands from Kaito.  "Wanna look for some more tapes?  If they have mine, they probably have yours too~"  
  
"Now that's the Kokichi I know!" Kaito grinned widely, clapping Kokichi on the back.  "Let's go!"  
  
The two of them went to the shelf together to look for Kaito's tape.  They came across another unmarked disc and put it into the DVD player.  Surely enough, Kaito and Shuichi appeared on screen.  After their little aviator skit, they got right down to business, making out passionately and tenderly.  
  
_"I love you, Kaito.  I've tried to hold it back, but I can't anymore.  I love you more than the thrill of victory itself.  Do you... love me too?"_  
  
_"That's exactly what I was talking about.  I love space, and I love my job, but... I also love you, Shuichi.  And going to space means that I won't get to see you for months, maybe even years.  I... don't know if I can handle that, especially with Kokichi trying to steal you away from me."_  
  
_"He's not.  Don't you remember how he acted this past morning?  It seemed like... he wanted to play with you too.  He was sad to discover that you had left ahead of him coming out of the shower."_  
  
"So he told you about that, huh?" Kokichi said.  "I really was hoping you'd stay around."  
  
"I didn't know you then like I know you now." Kaito explained.  "I thought you were just going to tease me."  
  
"Oh, come on, Kaito," Kokichi nuzzled against Kaito's shoulder.  "You wouldn't have minded that in the slightest~"  
  
"Oh, really?" Kaito asked, his hand gently stroking Kokichi's head.  
  
"Yeah, that's it~  Keep rubbing my head like that, Kaito~" Kokichi completely avoided the question altogether.  Unable to do anything about it, Kaito turned his attention back to the movie.  It was at the part where Shuichi was sucking him off  
  
_"S-Shuichi...  Fuck, so good~"_  
  
_"It's even better than the first time~  Did you get bigger~?"_  
  
_"N-Not since last time, I don't think.  You're as good as ever, Shuichi.  Where'd you learn to deep-throat like that?"_  
  
_"I taught myself.  I...  I learned by doing it on you, remember?"_  
  
_"Heh.  I knew you'd say that.  I just wanted to hear you say it, Shuichi~"_  
  
_"I'm just glad you don't ever ask me to suck your ego.  I'd never get it all the way in."_  
  
_"Real funny, Shuichi.  But I think we should do something else.  Something both of us are gonna enjoy."_  
  
"Oh, god..." Kaito whispered.  Even remembering what Shuichi did to him was turning him on all over again.  
  
"He was that good, huh?" Kokichi whispered.  "I don't blame you.  Shuichi showed me a wonderful time~"  
  
"Yeah...  He's seriously the fucking best." Kaito added.  
  
"How're you doing?  You feeling a little... hot?" Kokichi looked up at the screen, and his eyes started lighting up.  
  
"'A little hot'?" Kaito looked back up with Kokichi, wondering what he saw that made him so enthralled.  "You might be understating it a little.  Look."  
  
_"How's that?  How're you feeling, Shuichi?"_  
  
_"It's... so deep...  So good~  Please, go faster!"_  
  
_"All right, then.  Better hold onto something, because I'm not going to hold back anymore~"_  
  
A few minutes of hardcore fucking followed before Kaito and Shuichi said anything beyond a moan, "Harder", or each other's names.  
  
_"Shuichi...!  F-Fuck!  You're so fucking tight~  I'm getting close!"_  
  
_"M-Me too...!"_  
  
_"Gonna cum...!  Shuichi!"_  
  
_"Kaito!"_  
  
Just as quickly as it had built up, it was all over.  Kaito found himself edged once again.  Kokichi's eyes were glued to the screen as Kaito pulled out of Shuichi on camera and let his cum spill out of the detective's ass.  
  
"How 'bout it?  What did you think?" Kaito grinned proudly.  "That was pretty fucking hot, wasn't it?"  
  
"Y-Yeah...  I feel so horny just watching~"  Kokichi's voice quivered a little from the electrifying pleasure that was taking over his body.  "And y'know what else?  I've been dying to see what you've got, especially since you talk a big game."  
  
Kokichi descended from his chair and onto the ground, crawling over to Kaito's seat and climbing up in between his legs.  He licked his lips as he saw the visible tent in the astronaut's pants.  
  
"Care to drop those pants for me, big boy~?" Kokichi whispered.  "I'd like to get acquainted... in person~"  
  
"Heh.  You're pretty shameless, Kokichi~" Kaito gently tapped him on the nose.  "I hope you're ready, because I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop myself."  
  
Kaito wasted no time unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.  He fiddled with his boxers briefly before releasing his impressive length.  Kokichi stared at it in awe.  He didn't expect Kaito to actually have the size to back up his words.  It was even more amazing than he could've imagined based solely off of what he could hear from spying on Shuichi and Kaito.  
  
"I guess you weren't just bragging after all.  It's so fucking big~" Kokichi was full-on drooling.  
  
"Do you know where it would look best right now~?" Kaito asked.  
  
"Lemme guess.  In my mouth?" Kokichi licked his lips for effect, keeping them slightly parted as he let out a soft, sensual sigh.  Then, he turned around and bent over, grinding his clothed ass up against Kaito's crotch.  "How about in my ass~?"  
  
"I'd like both, please~" Kaito reached out to turn Kokichi around.  
  
"Mmm...  Normally, I'd charge extra for both the mouth and the ass, but for you, I have a special offer~" Kokichi sank to his knees slowly, a cheeky smile on his face.  
  
"Better get to work then, you filthy slut~" Kaito picked up exactly what Kokichi had thrown down.  It seemed like there was a roleplay afoot, yet it didn't feel that way at the same time because they flowed into it so naturally.  And with that, Kokichi eagerly wrapped his lips around Kaito's member, shocked by how thick it was.  He was able to get about half of Kaito inside his mouth on the first move.  However, he quickly worked himself into a rhythm, getting his mouth and throat used to the size.  Before long, he was taking all of Kaito's erection in his mouth.  Kaito bit his lip, holding back a moan as he felt Kokichi's hot, warm mouth taking him in.  Compared to the meek, pure-hearted Shuichi, Kokichi was much more shameless and confident, and it was working wonders in this client-call boy roleplay they had just created.  Both of them were sexy in vastly different ways, and Kaito was starting to realize what he had been missing out on by leaving Kokichi out of his life.  
  
"How is it, master~?" Kokichi managed to say in between breaks for breath.  Kaito felt his breath hitch in response.  The words had gone straight to his groin.  Kokichi knew from that reaction that he struck an important chord in Kaito.  
  
"Fuck...  It's perfect, whore." Kaito growled.  "Faster.  Now!"  
  
"Yes, master." Kokichi gently licked up Kaito's cock from the base and resumed sucking on it when his tongue reached the head.  He started moving quicker, his moans starting to pick up too.  Kaito was losing more and more of his self-control, lightly thrusting into Kokichi's mouth to feel himself go deeper inside.  Once he felt like he was about to reach the edge, Kaito stopped Kokichi, guiding him off of his dick.  
  
"Hey, bitch," Kaito's voice was dark and assertive.  "Why don't you show me that cute ass of yours~?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kokichi played dumb, quietly undoing his pants.  "Like this~?"  
  
Kokichi pushed his pants down slowly, almost excruciatingly so.  Little by little, he showed inch after inch of skin.  He enjoyed seeing Kaito get impatient and antsy, his dick practically pulsating with frustration.  Finally, he dropped his pants all the way down, and Kaito was floored.  Kokichi was wearing a pair of Miu's lacy panties on his lower half.  His erection was sticking out of the top because Miu's waistband dipped down a little more than Tsumugi's did.  Kaito barely had time to react before Kokichi was upon him.  
  
"You like them, master~?  I wore them just for you~" Kokichi temporarily broke character.  His voice was silky and smooth, like the sweetest melody Kaito had ever heard.  Unable to contain himself any longer, Kaito turned Kokichi around and pushed him against the wall in a frisking position.  Kokichi moaned loudly as he was roughly manhandled, his body tingling wherever Kaito touched him, even if it was through his clothes.  Kaito wasted no time in pulling Kokichi's panties down to his knees, pushing his cock in between his soft ass cheeks.  His precum dripped down from the head and got in the tight spaces between them, slicking up Kokichi's hole as they rubbed their bodies against each other.  
  
"You little sneak~" Kaito left some bites on Kokichi's neck.  "You planned this, didn't you?"  
  
"If I did, will I get punished~?" Kokichi managed to wrap that tangent back up into the main roleplay again, returning to his character.  He rolled his hips against Kaito's dick, letting his voice go high from the sensation.  
  
"It's not much of a punishment if you like it so much, right?" Kaito leaned in to whisper in Kokichi's ear.  "But since you've been such a good little cock whore today, I guess I can reward you~"  
  
"Oh, please hurry, master~" Kokichi mewled.  "Give me your huge cock already~"  
  
"All right, then." Kaito moved his hips back, the head of his dick pressing against Kokichi's hole.  "I'm not going to hold anything back, because that's how you like it, you little cumslut~"  
  
Kaito pushed to the hilt in one go, and Kokichi screamed out.  Kaito heard a loud bump in the room and turned around while Kokichi was recovering.  He could've sworn that he heard someone's hurried footsteps from outside the door.  Returning his focus to Kokichi, he started moving at a brutal pace.  Kokichi held onto the wall for dear life, the wet, sloppy sounds of skin on skin mixing with Kokichi's cries and Kaito's grunts to form a symphony of debauchery.  To anyone who was passing by, it would be abundantly clear what they were doing in there.  
  
"Kokichi...  Fuck, so tight!" Kaito's voice was coarse and low.  "I've wanted that pussy for so long, and now, it's mine~"  
  
_Heh.  Y-You only just started talking to me like a friend a half-hour ago, y'know?_ Kokichi thought.  He was incredibly impressed with himself for getting Kaito to fuck him like this so soon.  Returning the focus to his character, Kokichi let out some more moans, pushing back against Kaito's thrusts.  
  
"A-Ah!  More, master!" Kokichi begged, feeling Kaito get dangerously close to his prostate.  
  
"That isn't enough for you, eh?" Kaito asked, his grip around Kokichi's hips tightening.  Suddenly, he pulled out and turned Kokichi over again, hoisting him up so his back was against the wall.  Kokichi hooked his legs around Kaito's waist, keeping himself spread so Kaito could enter him again.  Through this angle, Kaito was able to get even closer to Kokichi's prostate, eventually hitting it spot on.  Kokichi let out a euphoric scream, clawing up Kaito's back to demand more from him.  
  
"M-Master!" Kokichi continued to egg Kaito on as the pace only got quicker from there.  Kaito wasn't even trying to lower his volume anymore, growling and roaring like a wild animal as he fucked Kokichi into the wall.  Kokichi felt head coiling up inside him, a telltale sign that the end was near.  Kokichi quieted his moans down and looked into Kaito's eyes.  
  
"I-I'm so close...!  Please, give me your cum, master!" Kokichi pleaded, his hands entangled in Kaito's hair as he braced himself for his climax.  
  
"Y-Yeah!  You fucking like that?!  You whore!  You like being stuffed to the gills with cock and pumped full of cum, don't you?!" Kaito roared.  "Then I'm gonna fill you up~  I'll give you every last drop!"  
  
"K-Kaito!" Kokichi yelled.  
  
"Kokichi!" Kaito pushed in one final time, and his climax hit.  He shot his seed deep inside Kokichi, relishing in the wet warmth of his insides for just a little while longer before Kokichi came as well, covering their chests with his cum.  Once Kaito was a little softer, he pulled out of Kokichi, and cum started dripping onto the floor.  Kokichi gently fell limp, leaning against the wall as his ass hit the floor, spilling even more cum.  All of a sudden, remembering where they were, Kaito turned in a panic, looking for something to clean up their mess with, but since his pants were down at his ankles, he tripped and fell onto his face.  He didn't hear the door opening on the opposite wall.  
  
"Hey, Kokichi?  Kaito?  Angie told me there were weird... noises..." Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks.  He was utterly confused at what he saw.  Kaito was on the floor, his pants down to his ankles, and his boxers pushed just below his ass.  Kokichi was propped up against the wall, totally blissed out and leaking cum onto the floor.  A pair of black lacy panties were at his ankles with his pants.  
  
"What the—Shuichi?!" Kaito looked up in horror.  Shuichi's face turned red, and he slammed the door behind him, running away as quickly as he could.  
  
"H-Hey!  Wait, Shuichi!" Kaito tried to stop him to no avail.  With basically no energy left in him, he flopped back onto the floor, looking up into the ceiling as he and Kokichi came down from their high.  This was going to be awkward to explain later.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun doing these bedroom fantasy-inspired stories. I may or may not have a bonus story involving Kiibo in the works, so look out for that. After that, I'll be working on a SDR2 fic, so look forward to that.


End file.
